


wistful

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [58]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blood, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Introspection, King's Landing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship, Sex Work, Triple Drabble, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Ros pretends to be neutral, about Littlefinger’s affairs, about the king and queen-mother, but Shae knows when she’s lying. You can take the girl out of the North, but never the love of her home from Ros.





	wistful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragnarok89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/gifts).



> I have a lot of thoughts about Ros and they are full of love for her character and righteous anger for her mistreatment as well as the abuse of the actress. There are not words. So I write fanfic instead to ease my frustration and rage. Requested by ragnarok89 (AO3): "Ros/Shae; distant dreams."

 

 

*

Ros pretends to be neutral, about Littlefinger's affairs, about the king and queen-mother and the whole of King's Landing. But Shae knows when she's living a lie.

(Only a whore can know the mind and intentions of another whore.)

It's clearer when Ros basks in a tub of hot, fragrant water and flower petals, unconsciously leaning into Shae's fingers on her.

Those curls of sunset-red knotted and pinned elegantly on top of Ros's head. Shae listens to the other woman compliment her, kissing and biting lightly on Shae's wrist, thoughtfully grazing over Shae's nipple exposed through pink chameuse fabric.

She speaks of home. Of a town in the North, poorer and overpopulated and less proud than Winterfell. When she speaks of Sansa Stark or any of the Starks, it seems like Ros's eyes gleam subtly with unshed tears each time. Her posture changes immediately, stiffening and sturdy. Just like a Northern girl born among the concepts of hard-earned trust and loyalty.

 _Pretending_ is easy for a whore. Seducing and deceiving men, women, anyone with gold in their purse.

Shae knows this. She also knows that Ros can hire new girls and impress Littlefinger and want a better life of riches and fame, and still feel her heart lingering in those deep, snowy moors in the North. Because, sometimes, Shae feels it for her _own_ home.

(Far, so far away from Westeros.)

Ros _dies_ — leaving a memory of tender, green eyes on Shae, their mouths exploring and giggling when they were alone — tied up against the King Joffrey's bedpost, with an arrow lodged in her heart, bleeding out against the silken, gold bedsheets.

It's a rather large favor owed to Varys, which is foolish in itself, but… Shae asks him to find a little bird heading North.

_(Her bones belong home.)_

*

 


End file.
